leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Grimsley
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Grimsley| jname=ギーマ| tmname=Giima| text=white | image=Sun Moon Grimsley.png| size=150px| caption=Concept art from Sun and Moon| age=no| colors=yes| eyes=Blue| hair=Black| gender=Male| hometown=Unknown| region=Unova| relatives=Unknown| trainer=yes| trainerclass=Elite Four Pokémon Trainer | game=yes| generation= , | games= | leader=no| elite=yes| league=Pokémon League (Unova)| specialist=yes| type= types| team=no| brain=no| anime=no| epnum=N/A| epname=N/A| enva=N/A| java=N/A| }} Grimsley (Japanese: ギーマ Giima) is a and member of the Unova Elite Four. In the games In , , Grimsley appears as an Elite Four Trainer of Unova. He is the son of a distinguished family that fell into ruin. As a result, he developed a gambling addiction. Grimsley, having stepped down as an Elite Four member, reappears in and at , where he assists the by registering into their Ride Pager. He also participates as a Trainer in the Battle Tree. In Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, Grimsley is an accomplished Mantine Surfer, where he competes under the name Big G (Japanese: ビッグG Big G) and holds a high ranking on the leaderboards of all four islands' beaches before the player has a chance to beat the records. He is noted to have developed skills for the sport surprisingly quickly, believing that it couldn't be much different from riding a . Samson Oak struggles to best his scores and views him as a rival — while Grimsley tends to hold the second place position at the various beaches, Samson is usually the person in third place. Pokémon First battle (pre-National Pokédex) |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr BW Grimsley.png |prize= 6000 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Grimsley |game=BW |location=Pokémon League (Unova) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Rematch (post-National Pokédex) |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr BW Grimsley.png |prize= 8760 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Grimsley |game=BW |location=Pokémon League (Unova) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | First battle (Easy Mode/Normal Mode) |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Grimsley.png |prize= 6400|Easy Mode}}/ 6960|Normal Mode}} |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Grimsley |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon League (Unova) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=4}} | / |type1=Dark |ability=Limber |move1=Fake Out|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Night Slash|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Aerial Ace|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Physical |move4=Attract|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |type1=Dark|type2=Fighting |ability=Moxie |move1=Rock Tomb|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Brick Break|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Crunch|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Poison Jab|move4type=Poison|move4cat=Physical}} }} | / |type1=Ground|type2=Dark |gender=female |ability=Intimidate |move1=Crunch|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Earthquake|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Physical |move3=Dragon Claw|move3type=Dragon|move3cat=Physical |move4=Rock Tomb|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Physical}} | / |type1=Dark|type2=Steel |held=Sitrus Berry |ability=Defiant |move1=Aerial Ace|move1type=Flying|move1cat=Physical |move2=Night Slash|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=X-Scissor|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Metal Claw|move4type=Steel|move4cat=Physical}} First battle (Challenge Mode) |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Grimsley.png |prize= 7440 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Grimsley |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon League (Unova) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=5}} | | | }} |style="margin:auto"| | Rematch (Easy Mode/Normal Mode) |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Grimsley.png |prize= 8280|Easy Mode}}/ 8880|Normal Mode}} |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Grimsley |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon League (Unova) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=6}} | / |type1=Dark |held=Normal Gem |ability=Unburden |move1=Fake Out|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Attract|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Aerial Ace|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Physical |move4=Sucker Punch|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | / |type1=Dark|type2=Flying |ability=Super Luck |move1=Night Slash|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Aerial Ace|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Physical |move3=Haze|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Status |move4=Psychic|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Special}} | / |type1=Dark|type2=Fighting |ability=Moxie |move1=Hi Jump Kick|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Physical |move2=Head Smash|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Crunch|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Poison Jab|move4type=Poison|move4cat=Physical}} }} | / |type1=Ground|type2=Dark |ability=Intimidate |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Outrage|move2type=Dragon|move2cat=Physical |move3=Crunch|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Rock Slide|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Physical}} | / |type1=Dark|type2=Fire |ability=Flash Fire |move1=Thunder Fang|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Physical |move2=Fire Blast|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Special |move3=Sludge Bomb|move3type=Poison|move3cat=Special |move4=Crunch|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | / |type1=Dark|type2=Steel |ability=Defiant |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Guillotine|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Night Slash|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=X-Scissor|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Aerial Ace|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Physical}} Rematch (Challenge Mode) |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Grimsley.png |prize= 9480 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Grimsley |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon League (Unova) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | , Grimsley's Pokémon are kept in s. Battle Tree Grimsley uses three of these Pokémon in Single Battles, four in Double Battles, and two in Multi Battles in the Battle Tree. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSGrimsley SM.png |size=150px |prize=2-7 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Grimsley |game=SMUSUM |location=Battle Tree |pokemon=4}} | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | Quotes ;Initial battle * Before battle :"Man oh man... What is going on today? Challengers coming one right after another. Well, no matter. I am Grimsley of the Elite Four, and I will fulfill my duty to be your opponent." * During battle (the first non-KO HP loss) :"I never thought you would use that move... Not a bad choice at all." * After sending out last Pokémon :"Good, good... But I will never retreat from any battle." * During battle (less than half HP) :"Even in this situation, there must be a way to triumph!" * When defeated :"If somebody wins a battle, then, without doubt, someone else has lost the battle. That's the way of battle. A real warrior doesn't dash off in pursuit of the next victory, nor throw a fit when experiencing a loss. A real warrior ponders the next battle." * After being defeated :"Whether or not you get to fight at full strength, whether or not luck smiles on you--none of that matters. Only results matter. And a loss is a loss. See, victory shines like a bright light. And right now, you and your Pokémon are shining brilliantly." * General afterword :"Now, I'm nothing more than the guy who lost... Nothing more, nothing less. Sigh... You should take that strength and test it against the rest of the Elite Four." * If defeated last :"Astonishing! You have defeated every member of the Pokémon League's Elite Four. But it isn't over yet. There is one more opponent against whom you must prove your strength. The pinnacle of the Pokémon League, the , Alder... Or, perhaps, that man called N has defeated him and taken his title. I don't know which one you will face, but check the statue in the central plaza, and continue to the final room." ;Rematch * Before battle :"Life is a serious battle, and you have to use the tools you're given. It's more important to master the cards you're holding than to complain about the ones your opponents were dealt. Let us begin. And may the best Trainer win! Contests like this are proof that you are really living..." * During battle (the first non-KO HP loss) :"You use the move here... It's good. It's fascinating." * After sending out last Pokémon :"Well... I've never withdrawn from any battles." * During battle (less than half HP) :"Even in this situation, there must be a way...to win." * When defeated :"If somebody wins, the person who fought against that person will lose. That's battle. A good contender just seeks the next victory without bragging after winning, and without getting upset after losing." * After being defeated :"There are bad ways to win-- and good ways to lose. What's interesting and troubling is that it's not always clear which is which. A flipped coin doesn't always land heads or tails. Sometimes it may never land at all..." * General afterword :"Excellent! The nice thing about Pokémon battles is they teach the loser something, as well. That said... You should take that strength and test it against the rest of the Elite Four!" * If defeated last :"Astonishing! You have defeated every member of the Pokémon League's Elite Four. But it isn't over yet. There is one more opponent against whom you must prove your strength. Check the statue in the central plaza, and continue to the final room." ;Initial battle * Before battle :"What will be determined here is which of us can absorb the opponent's light and shine... But who will decide that? It shall be I, Grimsley of the Elite Four, and I will fulfill my duty to be your opponent." * During battle (the first non-KO HP loss or switch) :"Now why would you use that move? If I can figure that out, I may be able to win!" * After sending out last Pokémon :"A beautiful loss is still a loss, and an ugly win is still a win!" * During battle (less than half HP) :"Even in a tough situation like this, there must be a way to triumph!" * When defeated :"Where there's a winner, there's also a loser. It's pathetic to make a big deal out of losing if you weren't prepared. If you're a true Pokémon battler, you'll reflect upon your loss and think about how to win next time!" * After being defeated :"Whether or not you get to fight at full strength, whether or not luck smiles on you--none of that matters. Only results matter. And a loss is a loss. See, victory shines like a bright light. And right now, you and your Pokémon are shining brilliantly." * General afterword :"Now, I'm nothing more than the one who lost his light... But this loss will make me shine even brighter next time... If I think that way, it's not too bad. Sigh... You should take that strength and test it against the rest of the Elite Four." * If defeated last :"Astonishing! You have defeated every member of the Pokémon League's Elite Four. But it isn't over yet. There is one more opponent against whom you must prove your strength. Check the statue in the central plaza, and continue to the final room." ;Rematch * Before battle :"Life is a serious battle, and you have to use the tools you're given. It's more important to master the cards you're holding than to complain about the ones your opponents were dealt. Let us begin. And may the best Trainer win! Contests like this are proof that you are really living..." * During battle (the first non-KO HP loss) :"I never thought you would use that move... Not a bad choice at all." * After sending out last Pokémon :"Those who give up on themselves can never claim victory!" * During battle (less than half HP) :"There's got to be a way to win... Even in the most extreme of conditions!" * When defeated :"Which Pokémon should I raise? Which moves should I teach my Pokémon? What items should I give my Pokémon? You need to think everything through very thoroughly if you want to win! In that sense, you're a very impressive battler!" * After being defeated :"There are bad ways to win-- and good ways to lose. What's interesting and troubling is that it's not always clear which is which. A flipped coin doesn't always land heads or tails. Sometimes it may never land at all..." * General afterword :"There's nothing left for the loser. I guess that's not true... Everything has a meaning. I just have to use the disappointment as a motivation to get strong. That said... You should take that strength and test it against the rest of the Elite Four!" * If defeated last :"Astonishing! You have defeated every member of the Pokémon League's Elite Four. But it isn't over yet. There is one more opponent against whom you must prove your strength. Check the statue in the central plaza, and continue to the final room." Pokémon Sun and Moon ; :"Man oh man... What is going on today? Someone actually bothered coming to this kind of sad place?" :"Well, no matter. I'll take you on. Keep you company. Tell me. Uncle Grimsley is going to flip a coin. Will it be heads or tails?" ::Heads/Tails: "...Astonishing. You just took a stab, like some kind of prophet. Right now, you and your Pokémon are shining brilliantly." ::Neither: "...Astonishing. I had indeed been planning to have snatch it out of the air as it spun in the sky." :"A loss is a loss. I'll give you 's info for your Ride Pager then. Ride it to victory." :"Maybe you don't need to hear this from me, but I'm going to tell you anyway. If you press Ⓑ while riding on Sharpedo there, it'll forward and smash through rocks like those ones there." :"And here's a bit more unwanted advice. Po Town lies at the other end of here. But it's thoroughly occupied by Team Skull. You shouldn't go there unless you want trouble." * If talked to again :"If somebody wins a battle, then without doubt, someone else has lost the battle. That's the way of battle. I hope I might battle you someday." ;Battle Tree * Before battle :"The winner takes everything, and there's nothing left for the loser." * Upon being defeated :"When one loses, they lose everything... The next thing I'll look for will be victory, too!" * If the player is defeated :"If somebody wins, the person who fought against that person will lose." Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon ; :"A trial-goer, huh? And why would you be coming to a lonely odd place like this?" ::Regardless of choice: "Uh-huh... I see you've got your reasons." :"Then...I'll take you on. Tell me. Uncle Grimsley is going to flip a coin. Will it be heads or tails?" ::Heads/Tails: "...Astonishing. You just took a stab, like some kind of prophet. Right now, you and your Pokémon are shining brilliantly." ::Neither: "...Astonishing. I had indeed been planning to have snatch it out of the air as it spun in the sky." :"A loss is a loss. I'll give you 's info for your Ride Pager then. Ride it to victory." :"Maybe you don't need to hear this from me, but I'm going to tell you anyway. If you press Ⓑ while riding on Sharpedo there, it'll forward and smash through rocks like those ones there." :"And here's a bit more unwanted advice. Po Town lies at the other end of here. But it's thoroughly occupied by Team Skull. You shouldn't go there unless you want trouble." * If talked to again :"If somebody wins a battle, then without doubt, someone else has lost the battle. That's the way of battle. I hope I might battle you someday." * ??? :"Sometimes you have to lay everything on the line in life, and risk it all... When I did that, though, I'm afraid I lost. I took to walking along the shore in my despair. And before I even noticed what I was doing, I ended up riding Alola's waves together with Sharpedo and ... That's right... The role I'm meant to play now is to teach others what it means to ride..." * After becoming the :" , huh... That's a title I haven't heard in a while. Allow me to offer my congratulations as a former member of the Unova region's own Elite Four... when we meet at Poni Island's Battle Tree!" ;Battle Tree * Before battle :"The winner takes everything, and there's nothing left for the loser." * Upon being defeated :"When one loses, they lose everything... The next thing I'll look for will be victory, too!" * If the player is defeated :"If somebody wins, the person who fought against that person will lose." Artwork Sprites In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Grimsley first appears on in disguise, where he plays a game of card flip with the s there in order to give them something to do on their breaks. He quickly gets acquainted with and challenges him to a game that involves guessing where the local will pop up. When a Worker falls into a hole created by the Drilbur, Grimsley reveals that the person is an impostor in disguise, as Grimsley had told the Workers not to go on the side they were playing the game on. Grimsley battles the man and easily manages to win. He then removes the impostor's disguise, revealing the person to be a . Grimsley reveals to Black who he truly is and decides to have a battle with him, with the conditions that whoever loses has to give up something precious. Before Black can answer, he faints from mental stress at the thought of losing his Gym Badges and not being able to qualify for the League. Amused, Grimsley decides takes his leave, but he also binds up the Plasma Grunt and leaves a card instructing who reads it to punish the Grunt. When the Pokémon League begins, he and Shauntal travel via Shauntal's to meet up with their fellow Elite Four members. When discussing what to do with Team Plasma, Grimsley declares that unless they attack first, he will not defend, because it's not his style. The four then watch as spectators for the tournament before their battles can begin. Although the tournament is won by , the event is interrupted by Team Plasma, who attacks the stadium by surrounding it with N's Castle. The Elite Four travel on Shauntal's Golurk to try and confront N at the top of the castle, but they are attacked by Hood Man, who uses , , and against them to try and figure out how to activate the three Pokémon's Therian Formes. Grimsley leaves the others to take care of three Legendary Pokémon while he goes to face Hood Man himself. The two battle each other for an extended period of time, but Hood Man eventually manages to escape using a Grimsley could not see properly. Pokémon This listing is of Grimsley's known Pokémon in the Pokémon Adventures manga. is Grimsley's only known Pokémon. It first appeared with its Trainer on where it helped Grimsley play card flip with the workers there. Later, it battled a disguised Team Plasma Grunt's and defeated it. During Team Plasma's attack on the League, Bisharp was used to battle Hood Man. It easily deflected Hood Man's 's attacks, but couldn't keep up when Hood Man used to escape at high speeds. Bisharp's only known move is , and its Ability is .}} According to Black's notebook, he also has a . In the Pocket Monsters BW manga Grimsley appears in volume 3 of . In the Pocket Monsters BW: The Heroes of Fire and Thunder manga Grimsley appears in one panel alongside the other Elite Four members defeated by N's at the destroyed . Trivia * According to an interview with Yusuke Ohmura in , Grimsley's design is themed on both s (specifically himself) and gambling. While his clothes are meant to look refined, the blue-black shade and red of them are a reference to the colors of the .ShellSpider's blog entry Names Big G |bordercolor= |zh_yue=Ｂｉｇ・Ｙ Big Y |zh_cmn=Ｂｉｇ・Ｙ Big Y |fr=Big P |de=Big A |it=Big M |ko=빅G Big G |es=Big A }} References Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Elite Four Trainers Category:Black and White characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Sun and Moon characters Category:Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon characters Category:Dark-type Trainers Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Pocket Monsters BW characters Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Trainers with Z-Rings de:Astor es:Aza fr:Pieris it:Mirton ja:ギーマ zh:越橘